


Lugia Raid With My Sissy Bimbo Slave

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Cosplay, Crossplay, F/M, Gangbang, Gay, M/M, Other, This gets kind of silly, femboy, male breasts, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Valorie and Percy were the ultimate Pokemon GO playing power couple! What happened to them? Not much. Only difference is Percy’s now Priscilla. And he’s Valorie’s sissy bitch. And he has huge tits. And he sucks and fucks to help his girlfriend in Pokemon GO.





	Lugia Raid With My Sissy Bimbo Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/25/17.

Valorie impatiently trotted down the city streets as she and her boyfriend headed towards the park. Normally their nightly Pokemon GO outings were relaxing strolls, but to today, they had to haul ass to get to the park. The legendary egg was about to hatch at the Parks gym! She had to claim ownership of the before the raid started for as many premier balls as possible for the legendary, no matter the cost!

“Ms. Valorie, can we please slow down? I’m already sweaty and gross.” Her boyfriend complained.

“Too bad.” Valorie coldly snapped back. “Should have thought about that before you decided to be my little big sissy bitch, Priscilla. I’m not letting your big heavy tits exhausting you get in the way of my legendary Pokemon!”

“Y-yes ma’am…” Priscilla replied, exhausted from hauling his massive jiggling breasts this long.

Priscilla, or Percy as he was once called before his sissy transformation, was Valorie’s personal bitch. The two had met bonding over Pokemon GO upon its release. Over the course of a year, their relationship had gone through such a strange path. Acquaintances, friends, a couple, cosplaying duo, a kinky couple, sadist and masochist… all now finally leading to their current position as a cruel mistress and a sissy bimbo slave slut. For how exhausted Priscilla looked and for how nasty Valorie’s resting bitch face frowned, the two were a closer couple than ever. A slutty masochist and a creative sadist making a slutty spectacle of themselves cosplaying in public and playing their favorite game!

It started so simple. At first it was him finding a cute brunette girl training at a gym he’d claimed in Pokemon GO. Some friendly conversation. They go on a date. They go on more dates. They go to bed together. Multiple times. They feel adventurous. The two cosplay both as the female GO trainer. She wants to spice things up a little. She confesses her sissy fetish. He humors it. She puts a finger up his ass. He likes it. She gets a fake cock to fuck his ass. He loves it. His inner masochist is awoken and he does anything to get more.

The word “no” starts to leave his vocabulary. She gets him cute clothes. He likes them. She likes them too. They start sharing clothes. They start going out in public with matching outfits. She wants him embarrassed and horny wherever they go. He doesn’t resist. She starts putting hormones in everything. His frame turns smaller and wider. His hair grows out. She sells his old drabby boy’s clothes. They’ve got nothing else to wear for hiking around the city beyond their Valor trainer cosplays. Tight sweatpants and a form fitting jacket with just a little extra room at the top to let his chest breath.

Valorie was the more modestly dressed of the two. She emulated a cosplay of the GO trainer fairly well. Priscilla was another story. Valorie simply couldn’t control herself when it came to doling Priscilla up to her ultimate feminine form. Valorie’s Bs were dwarfed by Priscilla’s obscene cow tits stretching the front of his jacket thin. The neck hole of the garment had basically succumb to be a hole for both his head and for his cleavage to breath. The trunk wasn’t in much better state. Valorie sported the modest butt of the in game character model, but Priscilla was gifted with a glorious ass and thick thighs to make that tight black fabric look insanely tantalizing. Priscilla’s puffy lips painted in ruby red lipstick rounded out the corrupted look. They were more a living version of “official art versus fan art” comparisons than anything resembling a couple.

The two were out and about the city heading towards the park. Valorie was enjoying her jog while Priscilla was tired and overworked. It was his responsibility to tend to Valorie’s phone, catching whatever Pokemon they came across and converting them into candy for her.

“Anything relevant caught yet Prissy?” Valorie asked.

“No ma’am!” Priscilla replied. “There was an Ariados and a Furret on the way here is all. Just a little boost in stardust, ahahaha…”

“We better get enough to power up my Omastar all the way. I’m sick of fighting Articuno without the optimum attacker and Moltres is next week! If we can’t get it ready by then that’s another week locked up for you.”

“B-but it’s been over four weeks!” Prissy complained. “I can’t stand being in this chastity cage all the time! The last time you let me touch my cock, we still had the old gym system!”

“Tough luck! You’re just going to have to learn how to cum from your pussy alone like a real girl.” Valorie barked back. She spun around to confront her slutty doppelganger, grabbing her by the cheek and pulling her close.

“Besides, how many times have you gotten there with me playing with your ass alone, huh?” she taunted.

Priscilla sighed. “E-every time we did it, ma’am.”

“Good! Nice to see some brains in that bimbo body.” Valorie smirked. She gave Priscilla’s nipples a pinch to work her still-technically-her-boyfriend up before continuing their hike

Priscilla was so far, far down into his feminization it was almost surprising he still found the act of cumming from anal stimulation alone still humiliating. Something about being able to have erections and cum from stroking off resonated with him. It was his last bastion of masculinity now that he was a fully sissified bimbo barbie doll for his mistress. He worried staying in his chastity cage for so long would render that ability gone for good. He really didn’t want to lose it. Sure, getting fisted by his girlfriend and having his prostate milk consistently drove him to a dribbling sissygasm, but it seemed like the last push off the edge. There was no turning back after this, he figured! Forget taking hormones and growing breasts as pushing him off the edge,this was the real deal!

The two finally arrived at the park. With just a little bit more walking, they were in range of the gym. Valorie was still in pristine condition, but Priscilla was completely out of breath. Walking all this way with so much extra weight AND maintaining the constant cat walk his owner demanded was a massive toll on his body!

20 minutes until the legendary drops. Plenty of time. Valorie snatched her phone out of Priscilla’s hands. Her fingers went to work slaughtering every gym sitter the spot had to offer. In just 4 minutes flat, she’d taken the gym from full health with multiple 3000+ CP pokemon to empty! She dumped her fattest Blissey in the gym to nearly guarantee gym control until the egg popped open the raid boss.

“Done.” Valorie quipped.

Priscilla smiled instinctively upon being addressed. “You’re so good at gym battles Mis-”

“Can it. Get on your account and feed it until I get back.” Valorie announced as she headed for a vending machine.

Priscilla quickly searched through his pocket as quickly as he could for his 4 year old phone. He needed to make sure this Blissey survived the pre-raid scramble to steal the gym before his phone overheated. Logging in was a pain. After starting and restarting the app over and over again he’d finally gotten in only to be greeted with an awful sight. The blissey was almost dead! Someone was mauling the poor thing to death! His fingers darted to chuck nanab berries as quick as he could and keep it alive.

Oh, but it was no use! The Blissey’s motivation just kept going down and he was out of berries! The fiend assaulting Valorie’s gym kept going even after Priscilla burnt his last golden razz berry to get Blissey to full health. It looked like the gym was going to be overturned…

Until Priscilla noticed someone behind a bench rapidly tapping on their phone. That had to be him! He rushed over towards the 20-something looking guy as fast as he could!

“Mister! Hey mister!” Priscilla yelled.

“Oh hey, are you here for the ra-Oh my god” the man reacted seeing the pile of tits and ass lunging towards him. His pants tightened in an instant seeing Priscilla’s breasts flop up and down with every step he made.

“Are you attacking the gym? Please stop! My friend really wants the capture bonus and she’ll get really mad at me if we don’t get it!” She explained.

Priscilla’s hands clamoured for the man’s crotch, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his underwear with a speed the clearly conveyed how frequently this happened.

“I’ll suck your cock if you let us keep our Pokemon in the gym!” Priscilla yelled, hands already pulling the man’s shaft out of his underwear

“U-uh…” The 20-something GO player had scarcely talked to any women, let alone gotten anywhere close to losing his virginity. The offer to have his cock sucked naturally turned his confusion to a big smile once Priscilla’s lips began moving in.

A dainty kiss on the tip of the sweaty dick transitioned to a full on throttling of Prissy’s throat as he swallowed the boy’s cock up as best he could. Down to the hilt he dove, chin colliding with his balls as he savoured the taste of cock. Prissy’s masochistic fantasies were starting to go wild as he pumped his throatpussy up and down his fellow trainer’s unkept shaft, his senses overwhelmed by the heavenly scent of sweaty crotch. Public sex was far from a non-option after his full blown sissification!

Valorie eventually returned with a water bottle, watching the scene as her boyfriend loudly fellated the scrawny man before a slowly building crowd. “Priscilla? What are you doing?”

“Giving this guy a blow job so he doesn’t knock out your Blissey, ma’am! I ran out of berries.” Priscilla responded, popping off of the nasty dick he was sucking only to respond, then diving right back in.

“Ah! Good girl!” Valorie remarked.

For a moment Valorie watched her boyfriend go to work. Her hands gently teased at her clit through the fabric of her pants. Soon, however, her interest in her boyfriend’s sexual escapades started to dwindle. She’d seen her boyfriend slamming his face down on dicks enough it was borderline boring. Seeing him wasting his talent on just one cock.. bah!

Perhaps some casual conversation would keep her more entertained. She walked up to a tan fellow for some small talk. He was sweating profusely from a mixture of the steamy weather and steamy entertainment before him.

“Newbie to raids?” Valorie asked. “Didn’t see you at any of the Tyranitar raids last week.”

“U-uh yeah!” the man responded. “This is my first raid ever with other people.”

“Been playing long?” Valorie quipped watching her boyfriend choke on cock.

The man took a moment to respond as he ogled at Priscilla’s technique. The way he broke away to suckle on the lucky recipient’s sweaty nutsack turned his erection into a very noticeable bulge in his gym shorts.

“S-since launch! Gave it up for a while, but I uh… I reinstalled after I heard legendaries were coming.” He replied.

“Yeah. You watch any of GO Fest in Chicago? Hilarious shit! Can’t believe Niantic made that big a spectacle of themselves. It was such a dumpster fire, I couldn’t look away!” Valorie commented.

“Yeah… sure…” the stranger replied, completely engrossed by Priscilla’s own spectacle.

The lucky passerby Priscilla had taken into his mouth was absolutely melting. Groans of ecstasy were escaping his lips constantly as Prissy worked his magic. Sensing his partner was close, Priscilla dove down onto the man’s dick and held it there. The intense tightness, warmth, and texture of Priscilla’s well trained throat.. It was too much. The man nearly fell over as he came out down Prissy’s throat, puffing up the sissy bimbo’s cheeks with his seed. He even almost dropped his phone, the sound of the egg hatching into a Lugia being the only thing to startle him back to attention and prevent him from breaking the thing.

“Oh sweet, Lugia.” Valorie commented. “3 for 7 on catching these. How many people do we have… 1-2-3, 4-5-6… 15! Great.”

Behind Valorie was a crowd onlooking her boyfriend’s cock sucking. Half of them were amazed this was even happening. The other half, veterans of previous raids with Priscilla and Valorie in attendance, were smiling in anticipation.

“Okay, everyone here?” Valorie yelled. “Go ahead and go in now. If you don’t know what it’s weak to already, go away and stop wasting my time. Don’t bring a fucking Blissey, it’s got no DPS.”

Priscilla stood up, semen trailing down the corners of his cheek, as he fiddled with his phone to ready his Pokemon. Both of them had a fully powered Tyranitar army to use vs the Lugia. With so many people, it’d be easy as can be. Priscilla’s face was bright red with embarrassment, both at publicly sucking someone off and the nervous anticipation that came with Valorie’s normal “reward” for a successful raid.

On the screen of the crowd’s phone, the kaiju sized Lugia spawned. An army of Tyranitars, Golems, Rhydons, and Jolteons spawned around the thing. Each player frantically mashed away on their touch screens as quickly as they could. Frustrated groans and annoyed looks permeated the crowd as lag turned charge moves to idly standing and nimble dodges to unfair KOs. Still, after a few seconds, the tension started to vanish. Lugia’s health had been drained half way with only a quarter of the timer gone. Victory was in reach! Not even a minute later, the Lugia was defeated and reduced to a catchable size!

“Alright!” Valorie cheered. Her excitement quickly vanished as she saw her reward for the raid was nothing more than six gold razz berries and 20 revives.

Then came the team contribution screen. The group was overwhelmingly Valor, but team Mystic somehow secured the most damage dealt! Valorie and Priscilla’s gaze shifted to the group of four that were smiling the brightest. They were the only blue in the group and somehow did so much work! Oh what lucky boys they were.

Valorie shoved Priscilla forward towards the group. All of them smiled. They’d been to raids with these two before and were eager to enjoy Valorie’s little gift.

Priscilla coughed up a greeting. “T-thanks for helping so much! Since you all did so much damage, you boys get first access to g-gangbanging me! I can take one in my mouth, two in each hand and uh… o-one up the ass.” He recited.

The men immediately got to work taking hold of Priscilla and getting her into position. His pants were slid down and his thong pulled aside so the group had access to his tender asshole in no time. The rest of the raid group that wasn’t weirded out enough by this display to run circled around them, boys pulling out their cocks while girls slid their hands into their pants. Priscilla was down on his knees in no time, growing drunk off the scent of sweaty cocks and pussies aerating themselves around his face levels. God, this was his favorite part of every raid. Nothing was quite like servicing all these strong trainers like the pathetic sissy pokeslut he was!

Prissy’s expression froze as he felt the owner of the Mystic group’s fattest cock sink into his well trained boypussy. It felt like every inch of his insides were stuffed full as it sunk to the hilt! He attempted to groan in pleasure, but was quickly silenced by another one of them gripping the back of his head and slamming his lips onto his hard shaft. Priscilla reciprocated receiving the abuse he craved by turning that initial shove into a balls deep kiss that had his throat completely occupied with massive dick. With the bimbo sissy firmly on his knees and balanced between his extravagant double penetration, his hands shot out to please the other two Mystic members with a hand job. The two soaked in the delightful stroke of an experienced bottom bitch, already dewing pre cum onto Prissy’s grip.

The others would have to wait their turn. Strongest DPS got preferential treatment with the post-raid gangbang. Everyone else could masturbate and ejaculate wherever they pleased on Prissy, but his tight, hot holes were for the huge cocks of huge damage first! His fellow Valor members would get their treatment in due time, fucking his lights out until the sun went down. Were there even any Instinct members here? Priscilla couldn’t remember. If so, they’d have to use his gaping well-worn cum filled holes if they wanted to get off.

Meanwhile, Valorie was completely ignoring her boyfriend’s circlejerk and buttfuck, opting instead to hone her concentration on catching the Lugia. Four consecutive times she’d thrown golden razzed curveball fantastic shots only for Lugia to break out of each one. Her masterful display of skill catching Pokemon finally rewarded her on its fifth attempt with a timely critical capture.

Valorie’s smile rocketed back to disgust upon appraising the legendary. “URGH! It’s “I should be proud”. Bull-fucking-shit.” Valorie complained. Anything less than an “amazes me” wasn’t worth her time. Her fingers fiddled to transfer the legendary before finally standing up, ready to leave.

Priscilla meanwhile was having every inch of his body assaulted. Cock in his face and up his ass, hands from everywhere groping his voluptuous ass and giant tits, strings of sticky jizz raining on his back as the quickest shots let their pent up seed shower on him… he was in heaven. His eyes glazed over as he gave into the rhythm of fucking. His locked up cock in his tiny chastity cage was starting to goo cum as enjoyed his time being a human fucktoy. He remembered having inhibitions with that… why? Pleasing these wonderful trainers should make him happy! Being their little sissy bitch cum dump was the best! Every one of them deserved a satisfying orgasm at his hands for helping his mistress Valorie.

Valorie quickly saw just how busy her boyfriend was being a complete poke-slut. She left him be to enjoy his depraved little fuckfest while she continued her walk. Seeing how cum drenched and exhausted he was when he came crawling back to their place in the middle of the night would be delightful fun.


End file.
